


Magical Frustrations in an Albinean Log Cabin Lodge

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, Married Couple, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Fluff, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "You know, if I went back in time and told Lysithea from eight years ago that one day, she'd hold a serious conversation with Claude von Riegan and hear him admit to having insecurity and regrets, and vice versa, I would've gotten blasted with Dark Spikes."A.K.A. Lysithea is frustrated with a new tome.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Kudos: 7





	Magical Frustrations in an Albinean Log Cabin Lodge

"You're being really clingy today, Lys. Not that I mind, but-- you want to talk about something?"

"No. Not really."

Lysithea snuggled in closer to her now-husband, absentmindedly flipping through pages and pages of magic equations that barely registered in her brain.

"...Or maybe I do."

"Knew it," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Let me guess, it's got something to do with that book you're not reading right now."

"Clever man, I'll give you A+ for perceptiveness," she huffed, then threw the tome across the room.

The stupid fancy title ("Advanced Magic for Large-Scale Computing") and oh-so-mysterious hieroglyphs on the cover taunted her even from the wider distance, so she floated it up with wind magic and slammed back down on the table one more time for a good measure. 

"Stuck on a chapter?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Three days and absolutely nothing is getting absorbed into my head. Ugh, to think I used to be called the Golden Child of Magic once!"

"Fancy titles are fun to live up to, aren't they."

She simply groaned and buried her face into her hands. 

"I should've kept up on studies as Professor Hanneman suggested, instead of just waiting to die like for three years like an idiot."

Claude wrapped his arms around her waist then fell sideways on the couch.

"You did the best anyone could've in that situation. You always have, and that's why I love you."

"Love you too," she mumbled. "But really. I finally get a chance to live a full life, away from foolish things like nobility, so I need to start pulling my own weight, yet..."

She ran her hand over the scar on her abdomen. 

"...I definitely don't miss my Crests, but I wonder if I'm ever going to be that good at magic again, with them gone."

"Didn't you always say that you hated having your effort overshadowed by your talent?"

"Well, I tried my best to not let it get to my head, but even then...after a lifetime of always being the so-called prodigy, I--"

"--can't quite let go of it yet, for better or worse."

Only a big sigh left her mouth in response.

He's always been too good at reading me, she thought, squirming around to bury her face in his chest.

"...I understand. I'd gladly abdicate a hundred times over if it's for you, but...I'd be lying if I said I don't think about my "abandoned duties" from time to time."

"..."

She reached up and squeezed his face between her hands.

"You know, if I went back in time and told Lysithea from eight years ago that one day, she'd hold a serious conversation with Claude von Riegan and hear him admit to having insecurity and regrets, and vice versa, I would've gotten blasted with Dark Spikes."

He laughed and reached out to do the same with hers.

"What, and not for saying that she's going to get married to him and end up travelling the world on wyvernback for a couple years?"

"That would be more Luna or Hades."

"Ouch."

Right as she was about to pull the tome back and try going through it just one more time before giving up and possibly burning it, a pair of arms lifted her up, bridal-style, and carried her over to the very surface it sat on. 

"Claude-- you do realize there's a comfortable bed right over there," she pointed out, as he positioned her to sit on the table while straddling him. 

"Yeah, but being newlyweds gives us a good excuse to have sex on unconventional surfaces, so we should make the most of it."

"Unbelievable."

Then again, this is certainly more enjoyable than trying to shove those stupid equations into my skull, she thought, and pulled him into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the location in the title and not actually having anything in-story that describes where they are is fun!


End file.
